Closer To You
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: "Semenjak perang berakhir sikap gadis itu mulai berubah. Dingin dan tak tersentuh. Entah kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cerewet dan berisik yang dikenalnya selain rekan setimnya Sakura. Sasuke merasa gadis itu selalu bersikap dingin dan menghindarinya."


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**"C****loser To You****"**

**Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

**Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rate****d**** : M**

**Summary : "Semenjak perang berakhir sikap gadis itu mulai berubah. Dingin dan tak tersentuh. Entah kenapa ia jadi memerhatikan seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cerewet dan berisik yang dikenalnya selain rekan setimnya Sakura. Sasuke merasa gadis itu selalu bersikap dingin dan menghindarinya."**

**Enjoy My Story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Sasuke, terima kasih karena sudah mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Kami semua merindukanmu." Naruto segera merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke menepuk punggung sahabatnya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu dobe." Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah memandang sahabatnya itu.

Onyxnya menelusuri orang-orang yang telah menunggunya di gerbang desa Konoha. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Kakashi, "Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal disini Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau lahir dan tumbuh disini, jadi tentu saja kau boleh tinggal disini Sasuke. Terima kasih juga sudah membantu kami melindungi desa ini." Senseinya itu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Selamat atas pelantikanmu menjadi hokage keenam."

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke." Hokage keenam itu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun! Aku senang kau kembali pada kami." Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, dapat ia dengar tangisan gadis itu.

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pelukan rekan setimnya itu. Matanya kembali menatap pada teman-temannya yang menyambutnya hari ini.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai. Mereka semua menyambut Sasuke dengan hangat, Sasuke merasa berterima kasih untuk itu karena mereka masih menerimanya. Ia mengernyit, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Tepukan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke kembali, "Ayo teme, kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh kan. Menginaplah di rumahku ya?"

Sasuke segera melepas tangan sahabatnya itu. "Tidak Naruto, aku akan tidur di rumahku saja."

"Tapi rumahmu belum di bersihkan. Sehari saja ya tidurlah di rumahku, tenang saja tidak ada ramen cup lagi. Akan kusiapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu."

"Aku bisa membersihkan rumahku sendiri."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, tapi setidaknya kau makan malamlah dulu di rumahku ya."

"Benar Sasuke-kun, ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Mampirlah dulu sebentar ke rumah kami." Timpal Hinata yang sudah menjadi istri Naruto.

"Atau kau makan di rumahku saja Sasuke-kun, akan ku masakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ajak Sakura bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu dobe." Naruto nyengir mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura langsung cemberut.

"Kalian juga bergabunglah bersama kami." Ajak Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Tidak Naruto, kami mau pulang saja." Jawab Shikamaru yang di ikuti anggukan temannya yang lain.

"Kami duluan ya." Ucap Chouji sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam teman-teman." Naruto membalas melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya mereka mulai menjauh.

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sai ayo kalian bertiga juga harus ikut. Tim 7 sekarang sudah kembali."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah aku ikut." Jawab Kakashi, "Tentu saja aku juga ikut." Timpal Sakura bersemangat sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Yosha! Ayo ke rumahku."

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk makan malam. Tanpa disadari mereka, seseorang tengah memperhatikan dari jauh.

_Selamat datang kembali Sasuke._

**\- Closer To You -**

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak ia kembali tinggal di desanya. Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di desa itu. Kini keadaan dunia shinobi sudah sedikit tenang karena banyak desa-desa yang sedang berbenah pasca perang.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Kakashi, ia dipanggil oleh hokage keenam itu untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Setelah di persilahkan masuk ia segera membuka pintu, dilihatnya seorang gadis pirang tengah menghadap Kakashi. Ia mengenalnya tentu saja, gadis itu Yamanaka Ino, baru kali ini Sasuke melihatnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berdiri disamping Ino, sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa menoleh ataupun menyapanya membuat Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Desa Fuji sedang kekurangan air, karena itu warga disana tidak bisa bercocok tanam dan akhirnya mereka juga kekurangan makanan. Tadinya desa itu sangat makmur karena air melimpah ruah disana dan tidak pernah mengalami kekeringan. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau itu di sengaja oleh seseorang untuk mengambil keuntungan dan melakukan kudeta. Maka dari itu aku menugaskan kalian untuk mencari tahu kebenaran rumor itu. Kalian akan tinggal disana selama 1 bulan." Jelas Kakashi membuat Ino mengernyit.

"Kami hanya berdua saja?" Tanya gadis itu membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya Ino?"

"Tapi kami tidak memiliki elemen air hokage sama. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau orang yang memiliki elemen air saja untuk menjalankan misi ini?" Jelas Ino tegas, Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Misi utama kalian adalah mengintai dan menyelidiki desa itu. Jadi kalian berdua saja sudah cukup. Apa kau menolak misi ini Ino?"

"Tapi hokage sama, tetap sa-"

"Kapan kami bisa berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke menyela membuat Ino menatap tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Kalian bisa berangkat besok pagi."

"Kalau dia tidak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengambil peta dan surat misi.

"Tidak, aku juga akan menjalankan misi ini. Permisi hokage sama." Ino segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa dia ada masalah? Tidak seperti biasanya Ino seperti itu." Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya, merasa bingung dengan sikap Ino.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi dulu. Terima kasih Kakashi."

"Ya, kalian berdua berhati-hatilah. Segera laporkan padaku jika ada yang membahayakan kalian."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan misi besok pagi. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat Ino yang tengah memasuki toko makanan. Ia segera mengikuti gadis itu.

Ino sedang mencoba mengambil ramen cup yang berada di rak paling atas. Melihat itu Sasuke segera mengambilnya dan memasukan ke keranjang makanan Ino.

Gadis itu terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di hadapannya, namun ia segera menormalkan kembali ekspresinya. "Arigato." Ucap Ino datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kasir dan segera pergi meninggalkan toko.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, ia juga mulai merasa ada keanehan pada sikap gadis itu. Semenjak kepulangannya ia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Ino sekali pun. Yamanaka Ino bahkan tidak menyambut kepulangannya sebulan yang lalu di gerbang desa. Dan biasanya saat gadis itu bertemu dengannya ia akan bersikap sama seperti Sakura. Tapi sekarang Ino malah terkesan menghindarinya. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Ino bersikap seperti itu? Tapi bukankah dia memang terlalu banyak menyebabkan masalah selama ini. Ya, mungkin itu yang membuat Ino bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Setelah membeli beberapa barang, Sasuke pun segera pulang menuju rumahnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap menyelesaikan misi, walaupun Ino tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Setelah berbenah dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke pun memasak untuk makan malam. Ya, ia kembali ke rumah ini. Rumah dimana tempat kejadian kelam yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya. Sasuke tahu yang dilakukan kakaknya dulu memang keterlaluan. Tapi setelah kematian Itachi, ia jadi tahu pengorbanan kakaknya itu sangatlah besar. Baik bagi desa ini maupun untuk dirinya.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap foto orangtua dan kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum.

_Semoga kalian berbahagia disana._

**\- Closer To You -**

Dari kejauhan Sasuke sudah melihat Ino sedang berada di gerbang desa sedang berbincang dengan Chouji. Gadis itu tampak tertawa sambil memukul pria tembam itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Ino terlihat ceria seperti dulu. Tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Ino.

Ino yang menyadari kedatangannya segera terdiam. "Ah kau sudah datang Sasuke?" Chouji tersenyum padanya. "Hn."

"Aku dengar kalian akan menjalankan misi ke desa Fuji ya?"

"Hn."

"Semoga misi kalian berhasil, aku titip Ino padamu ya Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Berhati-hatilah Ino. Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil menjalan misi ini." Chouji mengusap kepala Ino pelan.

"Iya, terima kasih Chouji. Aku berangkat dulu, jaa ne!"

Ino segera berjalan pergi diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka berdua masih belum mengatakan apapun. Onyx itu meneliti penampilan Ino dari belakang. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu ternyata penampilan gadis itu telah berubah banyak. Ino jadi lebih tinggi dan rambutnya sekarang dibiarkan terurai panjang membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin dewasa.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, namun mereka masih belum juga beristirahat. Mereka melompati pepohonan dan mata Sasuke masih terus menatap lekat Ino. Rambut pirang panjang gadis itu terlihat indah saat terbawa angin dan makin bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Tiba-tiba Ino berhenti membuat Sasuke hampir terpeleset jatuh ke tebing yang akan mereka lewati jika saja Ino tidak memegang lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat jurang di depanmu?" Sindir Ino setelah melepaskan pegangannya. Gadis itu segera melompat turun dan mulai berjalan menuju jembatan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Apa-apaan itu tadi, ia hampir jatuh ke jurang gara-gara terlalu fokus memandangi gadis itu. Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia segera mengambil air minum dan menenggaknya.

_Fokus Sasuke! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!_

Setelah menyelesaikan acara minumnya, ia segera mengikuti Ino lagi yang sudah berada di ujung jembatan. Ternyata gadis itu sedang menunggunya dan terlihat cukup kelelahan.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sasuke dan segera duduk bersandar pada pohon besar. Ino juga akhirnya memilih duduk di seberang Sasuke dan segera mengeluarkan perbekalannya.

Gadis itu membuka bentonya yang berisi Sushi dan buah-buahan. Saat sedang mengunyah makanan ia melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Sebaiknya kau cepat makan, aku tidak mau bermalam disini." Suara datar gadis itu membuat Sasuke membuka mata, dilihatnya Ino yang sedang fokus memakan bekalnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia tidak sempat membuat bekal tadi pagi. Pemuda itu juga langsung melahap roti yang dibawanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya makan sebungkus roti berukuran kecil, Ino segera membagi dua sushi dan buah-buahannya. Lalu berjalan dan mengulurkan bento itu pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah, aku membawa terlalu banyak."

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya. Datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang dulu biasa Sasuke lihat di wajah cantik Ino. Pemuda itu segera mengambil bentonya dari tangan Ino. Gadis itu segera berjalan lagi ke tempatnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam kembali dan fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

Ino akhirnya telah selesai memakan bentonya, ia segera merapihkan kembali perbekalannya. Melihat itu Sasuke segera menghampiri Ino dan memberikan kotak bentonya yang telah kosong.

"Arigato." Ucap pemuda itu membuat Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat menatap wajah Sasuke di atasnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam menyelami mata masing-masing.

Ino akhirnya tersadar dan segera mengambil kotak bentonya dan segera memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Di depan sana ada desa Yoshino, kita akan bermalam disana."

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah hutan di depan mereka lalu kembali melihat peta perjalanan dan menandai beberapa titik lokasi.

"Hm, baiklah."

Ino segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan kembali meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Merasa ditinggalkan ia pun segera memasukan kembali petanya dan berjalan mengikuti gadis itu. Rasanya berbeda sekali melakukan perjalanan misi kali ini.

Awalnya ia mengira akan kerepotan mengingat Ino yang selalu cerewet dan berisik melebihi Sakura. Namun dugaannya salah besar, gadis itu malah diam saja dan mengabaikan Sasuke.

Tapi bukankah harusnya ia bersyukur mendapati Ino yang diam seperti ini daripada gadis itu sibuk mengganggunya seperti dulu? Tapi anehnya Sasuke malah merasakan kebalikannya, dirinyalah yang kini merasa terganggu dengan keterdiaman Ino.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu Ino?_

**\- To Be Continued -**

_**Author Note :**_

_Jreng jreng jreng! Maaf karena aku malah kembali membawa cerita baru dan belum melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang tertunda ha ha ha..._

_Padahal masih ada Serendipity, Boy x Friend, dan Our Destiny yang masih pending T.T_

_Jujur aku belum dapet ide buat kelanjutan ketiga cerita di atas. Tapi ada sedikit spoiler untuk Serendipity akan aku usahan untuk secepetnya pos chapter 7. Sekarang masih setengah jalan soalnya. _

_Pas lagi coba lanjut nulis chapter 7 eh malah kepikiran ide cerita ini. Closer To You merupakan ff canon keduaku setelah Our Destiny. Semoga aja gak mengecewakan kalian semua ya._

_Ditunggu reviewnya minna~_

_**October 26, 2019**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


End file.
